Cleaning corals, commonly referred to as dipping by artisans of ordinary skill, is extremely important before introducing them to a new environment containing other marine animals. The dipping is manual and very time consuming. The corals are often placed in a container and sprayed with a solution using tools that produce fluid jets, such as a turkey baster, in order to dip the corals.
The present invention provides a dipping tank that can be used to dip objects, including marine animals such as corals. The dipping tank is equipped with a pump that draws fluid from inside a container and discharges the fluid at high pressure into a fitting with two flexible hoses having nozzles that eject fluid jets. A plate having blades protruding from the bottom of the plate is placed inside the container and can rotate around the container's central shaft. One fluid jet from one of the flexible hoses is utilized to impinge upon the blades thereby causing the plate to rotate. The other flexible hose has one or more nozzles which produce water jets to spray the objects that are placed on the top of the plate while they rotate with the plate. The flexible hoses are configured to freely move in six (6) degrees of freedom providing for a thorough dipping of the objects. Although the dipping tank of the present invention is ideal to dip corals, it should be clear to artisans of ordinary skill that the tank can be used for simple cleaning of objects and as such is not limited to dipping corals only.